Rohan Strauer
Rohan Strauer is a werewolf and the son of Johan Strauer and Anna Morris-Strauer. His parents were part of a wolf pack known as Silver Fangs that were led by Oliver and Amy Sanders, parents of his friend, Sonya, around the time he was born. He is close friends with Chadwick, Sonya, and Kai who are in the Silver Fangs pack with him now led by Christian before choosing to leave the pack after learning that his parents wanted him to betroth him to Christian's daughter, Josephine, since he had fallen in love with another girl already in his town. History Rohan was born on March 25, 2003 to two werewolf parents, Johan and Anna, who unlike other werewolves in the pack, were bitten when they were young kids by a werewolf after getting lost in a forest when getting to their station during a camping trip. Rohan was already good friends with Chadwick, Sonya, and Kai before transforming and joining the newly reformed pack led by Christian after Sonya's parents died. Christian and his parents were good friends and wanted to betrothed to Josephine, Christian's daughter, once both Josephine and himself became the age of eighteen. When Rohan found about this a few weeks after reaching the age of eighteen after accidentally eavesdropping in a conversation between his parents and Christian, he was outraged by this and wanted to leave the pack unless the three of them agree to drop the betrothal. His parents tell him they can't drop the betrothal because Christian helped out out a sticky situation before Rohan was born and that was the deal. A day later, Rohan is in a bus with his packed bags with his girlfriend, Emily, sitting next to him, leaving a letter telling Christian and his parents that he can't through with this arrangement because he has fallen deeply in love with another person. In Another City Taking a bus with this girlfriend, he arrives in the city of Los Angeles greeted by his maternal uncle, Uncle Graham, the older brother of his mother, who has a successful wine company in Los Angeles. His uncle accepted him with welcome arms and allowed for him and his girlfriend stay at his house with his family and also provided him a low level job in his wine company so he could support himself. In a period of of three years, he got promoted to Project Manager and had earned enough money so he could attend college and provide for his new baby that his girlfriend now wife had given birth to. Present Day After majoring in criminal justice and minoring in forensics and finishing his degree, Rohan is now a high level agent in the CIA in a special organization that helps prevents the reveal of supernatural creatures to the public. He still keeps in touch with his parents, whom also left the pack about three years ago tired of how much of a tyrant Christian is, and his friends, Chadwick, Sonya, and Kai. When Sonya gets into big trouble that could reveal the public to werewolves, Rohan is forced to step in and send his agents to deal with the situation. Silver Fangs Ex-Fellow Pack Members under Christian's leadership * Kenji Atashi(deceased around summer of 2021) * Hikari Fumiki(deceased around summer of 2021) * Kent Merrick(died in 2026) * Grace Merrick(died in 2026) * Johan Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Anna Morris-Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Isabelle Reddings * Sonya Sanders(killed in October 2030 by Tobias under orders by Christian) * Chadwick Merrick * Kai Atashi * Josephine Aragon * Tobias * Richie * Eveline * Caleb